


Hot Soup and Cuddles

by Hyunjins_lipring



Series: JinJin Diaries [5]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyunjin POV, Hyunjin has a fever, Jinyoung makes him feel much better, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyunjins_lipring/pseuds/Hyunjins_lipring
Summary: The truth was, Hyunjin was beyond happy that Jinyoung was there. He secretly loved when the man cared for and doted over him. But he would never admit that much out loud. {5 months}





	Hot Soup and Cuddles

Hyunjin opened his eyes blearily, all of his limbs aching. Despite burying himself underneath three blankets, he felt like his whole body was frozen. This cold he had managed to catch was really taking a toll on him. It had been 48 hours now since he started feeling this way, and 18 since his fever began. Chan had taken his temperature this morning and insisted that Hyunjin stay in bed the rest of the day. Although the members had made plans to spend their day off at Han River Park, Hyunjin had reluctantly promised his hyung he would obey, and told everyone to go on without him. He knew they were all hesitant to leave him at the dorm alone, but Hyunjin didn't want them to miss out on a fun day just because he was sick.

As he turned onto his side and nestled his flushed face into his pillow, Hyunjin heard a noise coming from the kitchen. His breathing stopped, as he briefly thought someone had broken into the dorm. But when he listened closer, he recognized the voice. Jinyoung was in the kitchen softly singing some love song Hyunjin couldn't remember the name of. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the sweet, smooth sound of his boyfriend's voice. 

After a few minutes, Hyunjin heard footsteps heading towards his bedroom. He opened his eyes again and saw Jinyoung walk in with a small, steaming bowl in one hand and a spoon in the other. When he noticed Hyunjin was awake, he abruptly stopped singing and smiled at the younger boy. 

“That sounded nice. Why did you stop?” Hyunjin asked. 

Jinyoung chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the bowl and spoon on the nightstand. “How long have you been awake?”

Hyunjin stretched his legs out underneath his blankets and yawned. “Not long. Only a few minutes. What time is it?”

“Two in the afternoon. You've been sleeping for three straight hours,” Jinyoung stated, smoothing Hyunjin's hair back from his face. 

The older boy's cool hand felt refreshing against Hyunjin's hot forehead. “What are you doing here?” he asked innocently. 

Jinyoung moved his hand down over the blanket to rest on Hyunjin's hip. “Chan called me. He didn't want you to be alone.”

Hyunjin sighed heavily. “I don't need anyone to take care of me. I'm not a baby,” he pouted. He had tried to tell Chan he could take care of himself -- he was practically an adult for God’s sake -- but clearly Chan wasn't convinced. 

“You're my baby,” Jinyoung teased, squeezing the boy's hip. Hyunjin attempted to fight the shy smirk that pulled at his lips.

“Do you want me to leave?” Jinyoung asked. 

The truth was, Hyunjin was beyond happy that Jinyoung was there. He secretly loved when the man cared for and doted over him. But he would never admit that much out loud. “No,” he said, slightly embarrassed. 

Smiling smugly, Jinyoung reached for the bowl on the nightstand. “I made you samgyetang. My mom used to make it for me whenever I got sick.” He grabbed the spoon and stirred the soup a few times before helping Hyunjin to sit up. 

Hyunjin smiled lovingly as he accepted the bowl from Jinyoung. The soup looked delicious, and Hyunjin suddenly realized how hungry he was. He took a small bite and enjoyed the heat that traveled down his throat into his stomach. Jinyoung repositioned himself to sit next to Hyunjin, rubbing his back soothingly as he ate. It could have been the hot soup, but the domesticity of it all made Hyunjin's chest feel warm. 

When he finished, Hyunjin handed the bowl back to Jinyoung, who placed it back on the nightstand. He kissed Hyunjin's forehead and frowned. “Shit, you're burning up. Stay here, I'm going to go get you a cold towel.”

Jinyoung stood up and quickly left the room. Hyunjin scooted to lie back down and wrapped the blankets around himself, creating a little blanket cocoon with only his head sticking out. He shivered, wondering how his temperature could be so high when he felt so cold. 

When Jinyoung came back into the bedroom, he grinned adoringly at his cuddly-looking boyfriend. “Aw, baby, you look so cute,” he cooed, taking a seat on the bed again. He held a cool, damp towel in his hand and pressed it gently against Hyunjin's forehead. 

Hyunjin let out a relaxed hum, delighting in the relief the coldness provided. “Thank you for doing all this,” he whispered, closing his eyes. 

“I love taking care of you. You know that,” Jinyoung replied with a smile. “You should probably go back to sleep.”

Opening his eyes, Hyunjin peered up at Jinyoung with a pleading expression. “Will you hold me?”

Jinyoung lovingly stared at the younger boy for a long moment before nodding faintly. He lied down on the bed as Hyunjin unraveled himself from his blankets and rested his head on Jinyoung's chest. They wrapped their arms around each other, and Hyunjin felt warmer and cozier than he ever would even if he was under all the blankets in the world. 

Jinyoung cleared his throat. “You know, this is the first time we’ve ever laid in bed together,” he pointed out, sounding nervous. 

“I would have gotten sick much sooner if I knew that's all it took,” Hyunjin joked. 

His mouth agape, Jinyoung playfully smacked Hyunjin's thigh. “You're ridiculous,” he said with a chuckle. “Go to sleep, babe.”

Hyunjin nuzzled his face against Jinyoung's chest and closed his eyes, breathing in Jinyoung's scent. He had imagined sleeping in the same bed with Jinyoung more than once, and it sometimes made him anxious. What if he made weird noises in his sleep or accidentally kicked the man? These worrying thoughts often kept his fantasies at bay, but now that it was actually happening, he felt comfortable and at ease in Jinyoung's arms. They both fell asleep within minutes. 

About an hour later, Jinyoung was awakened by a knock on the bedroom door, which was left slightly ajar. His arms still wrapped around Hyunjin, he lifted his head and saw Chan peeking in. 

“You two look comfy,” he said playfully, letting himself into the room. “How's he doing?” he asked, referring to the younger boy in Jinyoung's embrace. 

“I think his fever’s down a little bit,” Jinyoung stated, bringing a hand up to lightly touch Hyunjin's forehead. “And I got him to eat something.”

The sound of Jinyoung's voice roused Hyunjin from his sleep, but he kept his eyes closed, secretly listening to the current conversation. 

“Thanks for keeping an eye on our Hyunjinie,” Chan said, a grateful smile on his face. 

“It's no problem,” Jinyoung replied. He looked down at Hyunjin fondly. “I'd do just about anything for him.”

Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat up as he snuggled closer into his boyfriend. Chan nodded at Jinyoung before leaving the room and closing the door, leaving the two boys to cuddle until the late hours of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually try to update on Thursdays but I was for some reason struggling a little with the ending on this one. Sorry if it seems rushed. I just really wanted to post this already.


End file.
